cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Parliament House
Parliament House (or commonly known as the Houses of Parliament, Palace of Westminster and the Parliament Building) is a major site located on the River Thames in London of the United Kingdom. It has appeared in a few games of the Command & Conquer series. History The building first appeared in an Allied cut scene in Command & Conquer: Red Alert where a dud missile tried to destroy the whole of London, including the parliament straight to smithereens. This was part of the Soviet plan to destroy a key city using a Nuclear Missile but fortunately, the Allies tampered the coding to stop the missile hitting its main target. Parliament House was mentioned by WarWatch that Alexander Romanov, the Soviet Premier arrested inside the Kremlin came to the site and signed a treaty ratifying the Allies as victors, and the Soviet Union to stand down immediately. Mr. Romanov signed it inside the building before the Prime Minister of Great Britain said to lock him in the Tower of London for life imprisonment. By the time of another Third World War, US President Michael Dugan ordered the Prime Minister to have Romanov released and he will return as the Premier of the Soviet Union. Yuri's Revenge Parliament House was the location of a treaty ratified between Allied and Soviet leaders during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Unfortunately, Lord Yuri mind-controlled Lieutenant Eva Lee to finding this location after his cloning of world leaders in Sydney, Australia had failed. The Allied Commander stationed in London was told to occupy it and save the treaty. He defended with all of his might against Yuri's Boomers and Floating Discs using anti-air units and defenses until the treaty is signed. With this signed, Romanov sent a naval detachment of his own to quickly help the Allies and destroy Yuri's base, east of the treaty's location. Parliament House was saved by repairs from Allied Engineers when the building was under constant attack from the skies of Yuri's air force. Tiberian Dawn To shatter GDI's public image, the Brotherhood of Nod chose to destroy one of four historical monuments. The Ion Cannon destroyed its target which is Parliament House in London. The blast destroyed the middle of the building, while the top of Big Ben fell to the left side hitting the right side of the burning building. Again like the Paris Tower and the White House, the G7 leaders were angry at the United Nations which formally issued a statement denying any complicity to last Tuesday's wretched attack on Big Ben and destroying the Weatherell administration. The biggest death toll in history of Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn passed eleven hundred and twelve more bodies have been resurfaced. Safe with both Prichard and Bierman, the British Prime Minister, Francis Weatherell who was safe in Chequers at the time of the attack which the building was once the seat of British government said it was not good for the Global Defense Initiative's efforts and called the attack as a "mind numbing accident" with the GDI Supreme Commander admitting he had no idea about the Ion Cannon's hijacking by the Nod forces. It is not known yet if Mr. Kane wanted vengeance against the former faction, the Allied Nations for beating the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics back in the Second World War. Tiberium Wars In 2047, it was a monument to GDI after the British government was abandoned and it was attacked by a vicious Scrin force near the two GDI bases. In the Tiberian Twilight motion comic, Parliament House was left standing against the reeling of Tiberium contamination in the entire city. Category:Tiberium Wars locations Category:Tiberian Dawn locations Category:Yuri's Revenge locations Category:Red Alert 2 Locations